a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nipple closure for use with a fluid container and more particularly, to a sterilized nipple closure formed from flexible film material and adapted to be secured about an upper open end of a fluid container having a rigid upper marginal portion.
B. Description of Prior Art
The present invention is an improvement in prior art type nursing bottles having disposable inserts made of plastic film and retained within a cylindrical holder by means of a clamping ring which also secures a conventional type rubber nipple thereover and in sealing engagement about the upper peripheral edge of the holder. The nipple is reused and sterilized each time it is used whilst, the container is disposed and non-reusable. Thus, every time a liquid formula is inserted in the container, it is necessary to sterilize a nipple as such is commonly stored in an area which is not sterile.